


Bloody Inks

by JustSimon



Category: LcdDem (Yume Nikki Fangame), Yume Nisshi (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after LcdDem's ending and some events of Yume Nisshi.
Relationships: Osu/AkuChi





	Bloody Inks

There is dreamer liar Usotsuki, but only few of her friends knows about her dark side, every time when Uso sleep, in her dream she can see her darkness in the every mirror, but her place much more mysterious, darkness of Usotsuki have a name and name this, is Osu, basically Uso backwards, one day Osu tired from her room, she could only look in the mirror to mess with her true self, suddenly a door has appeared in her room, Osu walked through it without to think, there she found herself in the dark place with a many doors, doors with some symbols on them, one door picked her attention, that door had an orange halo with some bloody stains, of course Osu entered in it. On the other side Osu got on some dark road, after some stroll Osu finally met someone, person looked like a eight aged girl, but on her face were a bloody stain, Osu decided to start conversation.   
"Hello there, my name is Osu, what's your name, where am i and what are you doing here." 'I known as Nightmare Chie, but you can call me AkuChi for a short form. You are in the Nightmare of one dreamer, real Chie and i her dark side, which just should be here.' "Oh so you are dark side too, that's nice." 'I knew that you are not real dreamer.' "Wait you did? How?" 'You have some black stains on your face and dress.' "Oh ho ho, right, anyway, you have some important task or what?" '... Not really, i am embodiment of all fears of Chie, to move on she should find me and... slay.' "Ouch! Sounds pretty rough." 'What about your importance?' "Hmm... I don't have one, all i can do is just spend time in my room and mess with my real self through the mirrors, oh you had should see her, last time she just shattered every mirror in which she saw her different face, ha ha ha, that was hilarious. Of course she got in my domain somehow, but despite on her efforts she couldn't kill me, it was a waste of time for her." 'I see.' "Hey now, no need to be sad, i like you, you are pretty interesting, so from now on i will do everything to change this frown of yours in a smile. For your information, my real self dating with your real self despite on age difference, anyway i wanna destroy them, but i can't do it without your help, just think, think about how unfair that your real self found her happiness and you're not, so what do you say, do you wanna ruin her life and crush her?"   
Its not a secret but still, AkuChi one of people who have less of words, after some thoughts Nightmare Chie moved her hand closer to Osu and said.   
'I wanna my small happiness too, please make me confident Osu-san.'   
Osu gently took AkuChi for a hand and said.   
"I will! You can fully trust me AkuChi-chan. But i think we should change our appearances a bit, i mean, except my inks and your blood we looks just like our real selves, bleh! I wanna some changes." 'Me too, i wanna changes too.' "Heheheh! Girl you totally got it, now come on, i will give you some lessons how to be dark self of your stupid original."   
And so from that day Osu gave to AkuChi some bad lessons, or properly saying lessons how to be bad and trained her using weapon, just like Chie, AkuChi preferred axe, after some days AkuChi realized that now her feelings to Osu seemed to bloomed, she felt some affection to her, affection which was mutual, Osu couldn't explain this but she crushed on AkuChi from a first sight. Two young dark sides found their stained love on the one dark road.


End file.
